TDW's Barely Legal
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 4th ever Total Drama Wrestling Pay-Per-View called "Barely Legal" Rated M for language, violence, and more! ENJOY!
1. Kickoff Show and Sammy vs Jo

Barely Legal

 **Disclaimer: This is the first ever individual fanfiction as from now on, I am doing all of my PPV's as individual fanfics. This is TDW BARELY LEGAL! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Barely Legal Kickoff Show and Sammy vs. Jo**

It was 30 minutes before the show began and there were about between 20,000 and 22,000 fans packed into Madison Square Garden

"TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as well before Matt Striker and Vampiro from Lucha Underground were part of the commentary kickoff team.

"Hello everyone and welcome to TDW's 4th ever Pay-Per-View...Barely Legal! I am Matt Striker alongside former Mexican wrestler Vampiro and how is it going?" Matt Striker said and asked Vampiro.

"Going great, and Madison Square Garden the most famous arena in the world packed with 20,000 plus tonight as we have a lot f great matches tonight and even a rematch from a few weeks ago where Jo defeated Sammy in a steel cage match as Sammy is going to get her chance at revenge tonight." Vampiro said as the match was about to begin and the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and the cheering died down and Jo came out to "So What" by Pink as the crowd booed her.

"Introducing first, representing The Empire...Jo Razor!" Justin Roberts announced as Jo got into the ring and began throwing practice punches like a boxer and the music died down.

"Jo defeated Sammy Mahon in the cage, and was about to maul Sammy before her twin sister Amy saved her twin sister." Matt Striker said as her music stopped and "Brave" by Sara Bareillis began to play.

"Her opponent, accompanied to the ring by her twin sister Amy...Sammy Mahon!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd popped mainly because the twins made up.

"According to backstage sources, Amy and Sammy patched things up, and here is what Amy said, she said and I quote, "I was nattling my inner demons during Total Drama Pahkitew Island when Sammy and I were together and she had every right to stand up to me...I was out of line, and now my sister and I are BFF's again probably for the first time in forever" unquote." Matt Striker said as Sammy got into the ring as Amy was at ringside cheering her sister on and the music and cheering died down.

"Kick her ass sis!" Amy shouted at Sammy cheering her on.

"Okay Amy!" Sammy replied back as the bell sounded and the match was under way.

"Here we go, and this rematch is underway." Vampiro said as Jo and Sammy grappled for position early and Jo won the early advantage.

"Jo wins the early advantage in this women's match and begins working offense on Sammy." Matt Striker said while Jo was nailing shoulder blocks and clotheslines to Sammy before she picked her up to attempt a suplex as Sammy countered and nailed a neckbreaker.

"What a counter into a neckbreaker by Sammy Mahon." Matt Striker said before she pinned Jo.

"1..." The ref counted before Jo easily powered out and began dominating once more with big boots to Sammy's face as she grabbed Sammy by her hair.

"HEY! THIS IS NOT NICE!" Matt Striker shouted out before Amy got on the apron.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU SKANKWAD!" Amy shouted out to Jo before Jo grabbed Amy by her hair and nailed a Chokeslam Backbreaker on her as Sammy got angry like the crowd did.

"You don't do that to family, you will get yours Jo." Vampiro said before Sammy tackled Jo down to the ground and began hammering away and bouncing her head up and down like a basketball.

"Good lord the cheerleader is bouncing the Jockette's head up and down like a player from the New York Knicks!" Matt Striker said to Vampiro.

"Wow! She should be with Lucha Underground." Vampiro said to Matt before Jo kicked Sammy in the gut and was setting up for the punt kick for her head.

"Oh no..." Matt Striker said as Jo was about to kick it but Amy pushed Sammy out of the way and took the kick to the head.

"OH MY GOD! AMY HAS SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR HER SISTER!" Matt Striker shouted out.

"Wow, that is the ultimate sacrifice." Vampiro said as Sammy got her out of the ring and she began fighting back with her fists before she nailed a Hurricanrana and she went up to the top turnbuckle.

"Sammy is up on top here it comes!" Matt Striker said before she nailed the Shooting Star Press.

"Shooting Star Press by Sammy Mahon!" Matt Striker said before the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted and Sammy won the match as she ran towards her sister to check up on her.

"Here is your winner...Sammy Mahon!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked her.

"Yeah, I'll live." Amy answered her.

"What a good match between two good women, and lets go backstage." Vampiro said before the camera went backstage.

"I am Kevin Kelly and I'm here with the TDW World Champion DJ as he is defending the belt against Alejandro and Hiroshi Tanahashi, and your mom suffered a heart attack two days ago, so your first title defense is now a triple threat match so what's your strategy?" Kevin asked him.

"Tonight, I fight and I plan on retaining the belt, and this match is dedicated to my Momma." DJ answered him.

"We're almost out of time so back to you." Kevin said to Matt and Vampiro.

"Kevin is right we are almost out of time on the kickoff show and we're about to start Barely Legal so we for Vampiro, I'm Matt Striker and enjoy Barely Legal!" Matt Striker said before the camera faded to black.

 **SORRY IF THIS WAS RUSHED GUYS.**

 **ANYWAY BARELY LEGAL IS ABOUT TO OFFICIALLY START SO ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Courtney vs Katie

Courtney vs. Katie

 **Disclaimer: This is a one-on-one match between Courtney and Katie, ENJOY!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted passionately as they were amped for this match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...please welcome to Madison Square Garden and welcomt to Barely Legal!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was pumped up.

"Please rise, and welcome to sing our national anthem...from Total Drama Pahkitew Island...one of the most popular contestants to ever come out of the series, she is in Broadway's newest hit musical "Anastasia" opening on April 24th at the Broadhurst theatre, please welcome...Ella Browne!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd applauded her loudly as she sported a very elegant and classy green dress with green slippers as she stepped up to the microphone as she was in the middle of the ring as the crowd was dead silent as she was about to begin.

" _Oh, say, can you see,_  
 _By the dawn's early light,_  
 _What so proudly we hailed_  
 _At the twilight's last gleaming?_  
 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars,_  
 _Through the perilous fight,_  
 _O'er the ramparts we watched,_  
 _Were so gallantly streaming?_  
 _And the rockets' red glare,_  
 _The bombs bursting in air,_  
 _Gave proof through the night_  
 _That our flag was still there._  
 _O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave_." Ella sang elegantly and with her beautiful voice as the crowd roared loudly and gave her a standing ovation as some of the fans even got teary eyed at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Barely Legal...I am Joey Styles alongside my broadcast partner Edge." Joey said introducing themselves.

"Powerful performance of the Star Spangled Banner." Edge said before the crowd began chanting.

"USA! USA! USA!" The crowd chanted for a good minute until the chanting died down and Ella left the ring as "Cult of Personality" by In Living Color played as Daniel King came out to loud cheers.

"Ladies and Gents please welcome...TDW Comissioner Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel went up to the ring sporting a New York Rangers Jersey as it was a Mark Messier Jersey with his number which was "11" as the crowd roared loudly.

"What's up NYC!" Daniel said as the crowd popped even louder.

"I'm gonna make this very briefly but I am so glad to be here at the greatest city in the world, at the most famous arena in the world with the most passionate fans in the world!" Daniel said as they cheered even louder.

"We have a great show, and we even have the very first wedding in wrestling history that is totally legit, this isn't like the WWE. WCW, or even TNA where the weddings go bad...this is a real life wedding in front of over 20,000 wedding guests and it'll be the largest wedding ever, now on with the show!" Daniel said as the crowd cheered once more, Daniel left the ring and the bell rang.

"The opening contest is set for one-fall!" Justin Roberts announced before "Lights Out" by P.O.D began to play as Courtney came out to loud cheers.

"Introducing first, from Prince Albert Saskatchewan Canada...she is a former C.I.T...she is Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced while the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

"This crowd is giving her an ovation for her tremendous performance from what happened back on Friday when she and Gwen lost a great tag team match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Titles against Jasmine and Sky who are defending the belts later tonight against Taylor and Josee." Edge said before Courtney got into the ring and her music stopped as Katie came out to "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha and the crowd immediately booed her.

"Her opponent, representing The Empire...Katie Crowns!" Justin Roberts announced as she came into the ring and they had a brief staredown before the ref called for the bell to start the match and it was underway.

"We are underway here at Barely Legal!" Joey Styles said as the match officially began as Katie and Courtney grappled in the collar and elbow tie up to start things off as Courtney won the advantage and began nailing kicks to her gut, legs, and even her head a she threw Katie into the corner and ran towards her but Katie nailed a kick to Courtney's face and made the crowd cringe.

"OHH!" The crowd did so as Katie punched her in the face a few times before she nailed a knee drop to her face and she pinned Courtney.

"1..." The ref counted before Courtney kicked out and Katie picked her up and nailed a belly-to-back backbreaker four times wearing the former C.I.T, down as Katie pinned Courtney once again.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Courtney kicked out as she was barely getting up and Katie was setting up for her finisher which and she nailed Courtney with a Saito Suplex.

"What a suplex by Katie!" Joey Styles said while Katie pinned Courtney as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Courtney kicked out at two.

"Courtney kicks out...she has been in this situation before but can she prevail once more?" Edge said as she nailed irish whipped Katie to the ropes before she nailed several hip tosses and she even nailed a handstand headscissors takedown and the crowd was amazed and applauded her before she nailed a spinebuster and threw Katie into the corner and put her up to the top rope before she put Katie on her shoulders as she was setting her up for a "Final Judgment" from the top rope as she nailed it with the crowd going nuts.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed out as Courtney pinned Katie.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted and Courtney won the match.

"Here's your winner, Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was cheering like crazy.

"We will be right back with Owen defending the TDW Hardcore Championship against Chris McLean." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


	3. Owen vs Chris McLean

Owen vs. Chris McLean

 **Disclaimer: This is a Hardcore Match for the TDW Hardcore Championship.**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted.

"Welcome back as Owen and Chris McLean go head-to-head for the TDW Hardcore Championship." Joey Styles said as "I Wanna Talk about Me" by Toby Keith began to play as Chris came out to a loud crowd booing him and the bell rang.

"The contest is a hardcore match meaning that falls count anywhere, and anything goes, and it is for the TDW Hardcore Championship, introducing first the challenger, from Newfoundland, Canada…weighing in at 231 Pounds…he is Chris McLean!" Justin Roberts announced as he grabbed a megaphone.

"OWEN CHAMBERS! YOU ARE EXTREMELY OVERRATED!" Chris shouted through the Megaphone and the crowd was booing still.

"SHUT UP!" The crowd chanted loudly as Chris looked at the crowd with such a smirk as he even grabbed a cheese grater.

"I AM A MORE POWERFUL MAN! THAN GEORGE STEINBRENNER!" Chris shouted as the crowd was about to have a riot.

"Oh no…no you did not just compare yourself to the late, great, George Steinbrenner." Edge said as the crowd was still pissed off.

"YOU SUCK BALLS!" The crowd chanted at him for a second before they resumed with a new chant.

"LET'S GO YANKEES!" The crowd chanted as Chris got irritated by them as the crowd chanting finally died down as "Unstable" by Jim Johnston played as Owen sported a "New York Yankees" jersey with the number three on there in tribute to Babe Ruth as he had two garbage cans full of weapons.

"His opponent…from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at 296 Pounds! He is the current TDW Hardcore Champion…Owen "Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced as he also sported jeans, and warrior inspired face paint in the colors of the Yankees as he began running to the ring and threw the two garbage cans into the ring and dumped out the first one which had two barbed wire baseball bats, three kendo sticks, a cheese grater wrapped in barbed wire, and a sledgehammer as he dumped out the other one as it had five steel chairs, and a bag full of something as he put it on the ringside floor as the bell sounded and the match was underway as Chris tried to take him down immediately but failed.

"We are underway and Chris fails miserably to pick up the Hardcore Champion." Edge said as Chris grabbed a cheese grater and used it against his face making Owen bleed already from his face, making Owen already angry.

"Chris made Owen bleed and that was poking the bear." Edge said as Owen nailed Chris with a Spinebuster, and a military press slam before he began the mauling as he grabbed the two barbed wire baseball bats and whacked Chris in the head more than 10 times and hit Chris in the chest three times making Chris bleed already and heavily at his face and all over his chest and right into his abs as he grabbed a sledgehammer, and a steel chair as he put the chair in Chris's ankles as Owen began using the sledgehammer on the chair.

"OH!" The crowd kept on cringing with every shot that was made since the match started.

"MY GOD! OWEN IS TRYING TO KILL CHRIS MCLEAN!" Joey Styles said as he even grabbed the three kendo sticks and used them up all over his back making Chris a bloody, bloody mess all over the place as Owen already broke his ankle and foot, and then he grabbed four chairs, and placed them on his hands, and around his ankles and feet as Owen used the sledgehammer again breaking Chris's hands and his other ankle and foot as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as he grabbed a glass table, a lighter, and some kerosene as Owen let Chris go…who was almost knocked out but he was basically motionless because of his broken hands, feet and ankles.

"Please just end this mauling already, call it a day." Joey Styles said as Owen lit up the glass table and grabbed Chris and nailed a Powerbomb through the flaming glass table as the crowd went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! CHRIS MCLEAN WHO SUFFERED TWO BROKEN HANDS, BROKEN FEET, AND BROKEN ANKLES IN THIS MATCH! HAS GONE THROUGH A FLAMING TABLE!" Joey Styles screamed out as Owen was going for the Ultimate Splash.

"End it already." Edge said as the crowd was chanting "Delete" following The Hardy Boys, incredible return at WrestleMania 33 and Owen nailed it and went for the pin.

"1...2…3!" The referee counted as EMT's were already at ringside with a gurney as the crowd cheered for a bit.

"Thank god it's over, what a title defense." Joey Styles said.

"Here is your winner, and still the TDW Hardcore Champion…Owen "Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We will return with a match that we have been waiting for as Bridgette will try and get revenge on Eva in TDW's first ever "I Quit" Match." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW AS BRIDGETTE VS. EVA IN THE FIRST EVER "I QUIT" MATCH IN TDW HISTORY IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!**

 **ONE MORE TIME…READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Bridgette vs Eva

Bridgette vs. Eva

 **Disclaimer: This is a first for Total Drama Wrestling, this match contest is an "I Quit Match" and it's going to be a classic. ENJOY!**

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back as we just received word on Chris McLean as he did indeed suffer two broken hands, and suffered two broken ankles, and two broken feet." Edge said calmly.

"We here at TDW will like to wish Chris a speedy recovery." Joey Styles said as well before the chanting died down.

"Coming up next is the first ever "I Quit" match in Total Drama Wrestling history as Bridgette and Eva square off." Edge said.

"We are going backstage where we see Funaki with Bridgette as she gets her last warmups in." Joey Styles said before the camera went to Funaki and Bridgette.

"I am here with Bridgette Thompson as you are facing Eva in the first ever "I Quit Match" and how do you feel going into this match?" Funaki asked her.

"I am not scared going into this match, I am not scared of Eva anymore…I am going to give her anything and everything I can to make her say those two words that she's obviously afraid to say and they are "I Quit" and Eva Hoffman, you better give me everything you got also." Bridgette said as she left.

"Let's go to Gene Okerlund as he is with Eva Hoffman." Funaki said as the camera was now with Eva Hoffman and "Mean" Gene Okerlund.

"Eva in just a minute, you are facing off against Bridgette in an "I Quit" Match where the only way you can win is by making your opponent say "I Quit" and do you have a response to what Bridgette said?" Gene asked her.

"You bet you geezer." Eva said as Gene was offended.

"I will never." Gene said as he left.

"Bridgette, you will lose…by that I mean I will…maul, destroy, conquer, devour, and slaughter you to the little blonde headed bimbo that you are." Eva said as she left and the bell rang as the camera was now at the ring with Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the first ever…I Quit Match in Total Drama Wrestling History! The Only way you can win is to make your opponent say I Quit." Justin Roberts announced.

"For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Eva came out to loud boos.

"Introducing first, representing The Empire…she is Eva Hoffman!" Justin Roberts announced as Eva got into the ring as she grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and grabbed some barbed wire.

"Wow, completely different interviews between the two women as they are about to rumble here." Edge said as the booing and music died down as "Mermaid" by Train started to play.

"Her opponent, from Honolulu Hawaii, Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as Bridgette looked at Eva with a look of vengeance in her eyes.

"Bridgette looks to get revenge on Eva for almost ending her career back at SummerBash." Joey Styles said while Eva was signaling her hands.

"COME ON!" Eva screamed out as Bridgette sprinted to the ring and the bell rang and they were brawling like a real life brawl as the match was officially under way.

"HERE WE GO! THIS I QUIT MATCH IS UNDERWAY!" Joey Styles screamed out as Eva and Bridgette kept brawling and brawling with fists, rights, and lefts, until Eva nailed a belly-to-back Suplex onto Bridgette as the ref had a microphone since the match began.

"Give me that." Eva said before she yanked it out of the referee's hand.

"Quit you gutter slut!" Eva screamed at Bridgette as the crowd was livid.

"For God Sakes! That's a woman!" Edge said as he was livid as Geoff was backstage looking on.

"Come on babe! Don't let Eva get to you." Geoff said in encouragement.

"I will never quit, but never call me that you bitch." Bridgette said as the crowd cheered on and Eva kicked her in the head several times, and she grabbed the brass knuckles and pounded way on her making her head bleed all over before she grabbed Bridgette by the hair and nailed a chokeslam onto the arena floor and the crowd cringed.

"OH!" The crowd cringed as she kept it up by doing it two more times.

"Bridgette, already bloodied up…and has been through three chokeslams onto the floor by Eva." Joey Styles said as he was in shock.

"It might have been too soon for Bridgette to return to the ring." Edge said as she was grabbing Bridgette by the neck as she grabbed the referee's microphone.

"SAY I QUIT! SAY IT!" Eva screamed out to Bridgette.

"Never in a trillion years." Bridgette said as she kneed Eva in the gut as she kept it up until she threw Eva onto top of the announcer's table.

"Eva is on our announcer's desk, what is Bridgette gonna do?" Joey Styles said as Bridgette went into the ring, and went to the top turnbuckle.

"Bridgette, don't do this." Edge said as the 20,000 plus stood up on their feet as Geoff covered his face concerned for Bridgette.

"God bless my family, and Geoffy-Bear." Bridgette said as she did a cross my heart gesture and shot a double bird before she nailed a corkscrew 630 Senton splash as the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed out.

"For the love of Christ! THAT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Edge screamed out.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted over and over and over again as Bridgette threw Eva back into the ring as she grabbed a sphere of Barbed Wire, several panes of glass, a steel chair covered in barbed wire and broken glass, and the bag that Owen left at ringside earlier as Bridgette dumped out the thousands and thousands of thumbtacks as the crowd went ballistic.

"Bridgette is setting up Eva for the "Surf's up" on the Thumbtacks?!" Joey Styles said as Bridgette began doing it but Eva then countered it and nailed a Chokeslam onto the thumbtacks making Bridgette's back look like a pincushion as the crowd groaned, and cringed.

"GOOD GOD!" Joey Styles said as Bridgette was screaming, writhing in pain.

"JESUS CHRIST SOMEONE GET THESE THUMBTACKS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Bridgette said as the referee got off all of the thumbtacks from her back which were 25-30 thumbtacks on her back.

"Man…this has been a brutal I Quit Match so far, and Bridgette needs to turn this match around in her favor." Edge said as she was finally up.

Eva ran towards Bridgette trying to nail a boot but Bridgette moved out of the way, and Bridgette grabbed the steel chair that was wrapped in Barbed Wire and Broken Glass as she started right at Eva's head.

"OHH!" The crowd cringed immediately because Eva's head was busted up, but Bridgette wasn't done yet as she kept hitting Eva in the head with the steel chair like The Rock would do to Mankind in the 1999 Royal Rumble in their I Quit Match for the WWF/WWE Championship as she was finally setting up "Surf's Up" once again and Bridgette nailed it on one of the panes of glass as Eva's back was bleeding and the crowd went nuts.

"MY GOD! BRIDGETTE IS ON FIRE!" Joey Styles said as Bridgette grabbed the referee's microphone.

"ASK HIM!" Bridgette said to the referee.

"Do you quit Eva?" The referee asked her.

"No. Not for all of King Midas's gold, I will never quit." Eva said as she got up and nailed a forearm to her face as she set up the remaining panes of glass on the corners of the ring and picked Bridgette up and put her through the Panes of Glass making the crowd cringe again.

"YOU SICK FUCKER!" The crowd chanted as Eva looked on with a sick smile on her face as she kissed Bridgette imitating Bray Wyatt before she nailed "Sister Abigail" onto the Sphere of Barbed Wire and the crowd cringed once more.

"SISTER ABIGAIL ONTO THE BALL OF BARBED WIRE!" Joey Styles said as Eva grabbed hand-cuffs.

"Taking a page out of WWE Legend and Hollywood Superstar The Rock." Edge said as Eva handcuffed Bridgette to the ropes and grabbed the Steel Chair.

"Not this…you are not "The Rock" and Bridgette is not Mick Foley!" Edge shouted as she began hitting away like she was crazy and psychotic.

"NO!" Edge screamed out as Eva was remorseless.

"OH!" The crowd cringed as Eva kept on hitting Bridgette in the head, and back but Bridgette was still standing.

"Bridgette is still standing." Joey Styles said as the crowd started to chant.

"HOLY SHIT!" They chanted all over the arena as Bridgette was finally down on her back.

"ASK HER NOW!" Eva screamed at the referee.

"Do you quit?" The referee asked Bridgette.

"Not then, not now, not ever, I will never quit to the bitch." Bridgette said as Eva punted her head three times and nailed a curb-stomp before Bridgette was freed from the hand-cuffs by security as Bridgette was slowly getting up as Eva and Bridgette were staring at each other face to face and the crowd applauded both women and gave them standing ovations for their performance so far.

"What a match." Edge said as Bridgette nailed forearms, kicks, and punches to Eva and she nailed "Surf's Up" three times onto the broken glass.

"Ask her!" Bridgette shouted at the referee as she left the ring to get a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, and some lighter fluid.

"Do you quit Eva?" The referee asked her.

"NO!" Eva answered as Bridgette came back in as she set a barbed wire steel chair on fire and the crowd went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGETTE HAS GONE PSYCHO NOW! DON'T DO THIS!" Joey Styles said as Edge looked at it in shock.

"This is too much." Edge said as Bridgette whacked the burning barbed wire steel chair onto Eva's hair catching a bit of her hair actually on fire.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! EVA'S HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Joey Styles shouted out as the fire was put out by EMT's and Bridgette applied the Rear Naked Chokehold called "Stranger Tides" as the crowd went nuts.

"STRANGER TIDES! IT'S A REAR NAKED CHOKEHOLD! THIS MATCH SHOULD HAVE BEEN OVER WITH! THESE WOMEN HAVE BEEN BLOODIED UP! AND BRIDGETTE JUST SET EVA ON FIRE!" Joey Styles shouted out.

"ASK HER!" Bridgette screamed out to the referee.

"What do you say? Eva do you quit?" The referee asked Eva.

"I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT BRIDGETTE!" Eva screamed out before the match ended, Bridgette won the match and the crowd went crazy as the bell rang and both women were exhausted.

"Here is your winner, Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as both women were received standing ovations for their performance as the EMT's were taking them back to the locker room to the infirmary.

"GOD DAMN! WHAT AN I QUIT MATCH!" Joey Styles said in surprise.

"Both women put it on the line, we'll be back with the TDW Women's Championship on the Line in the Cage of Deathmatch!" Edge said as the camera faded to black.

 **WHOA! JUST WHOA! READ AND REVIEW AS HEATHER AND DAWN SQUARE OFF FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP INSIDE OF THE CAGE OF DEATH!**


	5. Dawn vs Heather

Dawn vs. Heather

 **Disclaimer: THIS IS THE CAGE OF DEATH MATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! ENJOY!**

"TDW!" The crowd chanted again and again as the crowd was still reeling from the craziest I Quit Match ever, as the fun is not over yet as the Cage of Death match was next as the cage looked like a mix of the Hell in a Cell, Steel Cage, and CZW's Cage of Death combined but more dangerous.

"Welcome back as the Cage of Death has been set up with all kinds of weapons all over the ring with panes of glass, every weapon wrapped in barbed wire, a bag full of thumbtacks, a bag full of broken glass, wooden tables, a bed of nails, a bed of barbed wire, a ball of barbed wire, a spider web of light tubes, three pyramids of light tubes, a cheese grater, and more." Edge said as Joey Styles cringed.

"Man…someone is going to the hospital after this match ends." Joey Styles said as the camera was backstage with Heather Clarkson and Gene Okerlund.

"Heather Clarkson, you are challenging Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship in this extremely violent match, how do you feel?" Gene asked her.

"Confident, ready, and willing to give everything to destroy Dawn in my quest to become the next Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion, and after that…I will become the Queen of TDW, so Dawn get ready to bow to the Queen." Heather said as she left.

"Let's go to Funaki where he is with Dawn." Gene said as the camera was now with Funaki and Dawn.

"Here with me is Dawn as you are the most extreme woman in this division as you saw Bridgette defeat Eva in an extremely violent and dangerous "I Quit" match, now you are defending the TDW Women's Championship against Heather Clarkson in just a second so how do you feel about this?" Funaki asked her.

"I can see through her black heart that she is an angry person but she doesn't have to take it out on me, I never did anything to that woman, Heather…you took my boyfriend out of action, you are an Ice Queen and you will get your lesson in respect, and in what it takes to be hardcore tonight." Dawn said as she left.

"Let's go to the ring." Edge said as the bell sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Cage of Death Match and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship." Justin Roberts announced and the crowd roared with excitement as "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" by Tata Young began to play as the crowd began booing really loud as the challenger Heather Clarkson walked out in front of over 20,000 loud screaming angry fans as they were flipping her off, and calling her mean and vicious names.

"YOU BIMBO! ARE NOT EVEN HARDCORE!" A 34 year old man shouted at the ringside area.

"SHAME ON YOU!" A woman shouted because Heather orchestrated the assault on Dawn's boyfriend Justin.

"Introducing first, the challenger…representing The Empire she is the "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced as she came into the ring as she looked at the cage of death cool and confident on the outside but she was scared on the inside.

"Heather Clarkson is the number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship, she is battling the biggest match of her life against Dawn Menzel." Joey Styles said as her music stopped.

Then "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play as the crowd erupted with a frenzy of cheers as heather pretended to barf by sticking her tongue out.

"Her opponent, from Whistler, British Columbia Canada…she is the current TDW Women's Champion, Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared louder than before and Dawn got into the ring as Justin Roberts got out of the ring, Dawn took off the championship belt, handed it to the referee who raised it up, and then gave it to Justin Roberts all before she slammed the cage of death shut as the crowd was still amped up.

"DAWN!" The crowd chanted for a good minute.

"KICK THAT SLUTS ASS!" The crowd still chanted before the bell sounded signaling the match was underway as Heather tried to run away before Dawn grabbed her hair.

"Heather tries and fails to run away like a runaway bride, but Dawn catches her and Heather is about to suffer the consequences of her actions." Edge said before Dawn began striking Heather with rights and lefts as she even nailed some kicks before she threw Heather into the fence of the cage which had some barbed wire.

"OHH!" The crowd cringed already as Heather was in pain already and the barbed wire got tangled in her hair for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed out as Dawn grabbed a kendo stick and pulled the barbed wire off of her hair.

"SUCK IT UP!" Dawn said as she whacked Heather in the gut five times and she wrapped the barbed wire onto the Kendo Stick before she resumed whacking Heather all over her back and face making it bleed immediately as she threw Heather into the panes of glass.

"OHHHH!" The crowd cringed as Heather went through three panes of glass and was covered already from head to toe in blood.

"Dawn is gonna kill you." The crowd chanted and Dawn was on a rampage now.

"Heather is covered all over her body with blood, as she is suffering the wrath of Dawn because she caused Dawn's boyfriend Justin to be run over by a car, and then run-over by a 18-wheeler while he was in the ambulance." Joey Styles said as Dawn left the ring and grabbed a bed of barbed wire and nailed Heather with a Twist of Fate onto the bed of barbed wire.

"Twist of Fate by Dawn as she is trying to put this match away early." Edge said as she climbed up to the top-turnbuckle and nailed a Swanton Bomb.

"Swanton Bomb made famous by Jeff Hardy, here's the cover." Joey Styles said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" the ref counted and Heather got her shoulder up.

"Heather got the shoulder up at two, and she is still breathing!" Joey Styles said to Edge.

"She might be a bloodied up queen, but she will do anything and everything to win." Edge said to Joey as she slowly got up as Dawn slapped her face before Heather nailed a takedown to the mat and she grabbed two bags of thumbtacks and poured them all over the ring making the crowd anxious.

"Thumbtacks…thousands upon thousands of them are in the ring as Heather is setting up for something really bad." Joey Styles said as she nailed Dawn with an Arn Anderson like Spinebuster onto the Thumbtacks as the crowd cringed with surprise and shock and they screamed.

"OH MY GOD! DAWN'S BACK IS COVERED WITH THOUSANDS OF THUMBTACKS!" Joey Styles screamed out as she grabbed one spider web of light tubes as she nailed a new variation of her finisher called the "Queen Bee's Sting" but in the form of a Curb Stomp as the crowd groaned, cringed, and screamed as they were chanting.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd as chanting that over and over again.

"OH MY GOD! HEATHER IS DESTROYING DAWN!" Edge said as Heather threw Dawn out of the ring and tackled her right though the cage door making it break open.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed out as Heather slammed Dawn onto the cage and Heather climbed up to the top of the cage.

"Dawn is down and out at ringside on the floor and Heather is on top of the Cage of Death and the crowd in New York is going nuts." Edge said as the crowd was booing her like crazy as the EMT's were at ringside picking up Dawn and taking her to the backstage area.

"SAY I WON AND I AM THE NEW CHAMPION!" Heather screamed it out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner…and new…" Justin Roberts said as he was interrupted by Dawn as she was trying to get off the stretcher as she was fighting off of the entire EMT team as she ran to the cage and the crowd started to go crazy.

"Oh man, like in Hell in a Cell 2016, when Sasha Banks was not about to quit and she did not, and Dawn is not about to do that tonight." Joey Styles said as she finished climbing up the top of the cage as Dawn and Heather stared at each other face to face bloodied up, eye to eye, nose to nose and the crowd was chanting "YES!" over and over again.

"How in the fucking hell are both women still breathing?" Edge said as he was in shock as both women were brawling like warriors on top of the cage as below one side of it there was a stack of wooden and glass tables, and even those same tables wrapped in barbed wire and on top of it, panes of glass.

"Dawn and Heather are really near their breaking point as there is the stack of wooden, glass, and barbed wire wrapped tables and panes of glass on top." Joey Styles said as Heather was on the edge of the Cage of Death as Dawn kicked her in the gut and nailed a Twist of Fate as she and Heather went through the tables, and the panes of glass and the crowd went more berserk than ever.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The crowd chanted as both of them were down and out.

"DAWN JUST HAD HER MADISON SQURE GARDEN MOMENT! TAKE THAT JIMMY SNUKA!" Joey Styles said in shock.

"We have nothing to say, this was too goddamn much." Edge said as Dawn slowly got up, and grabbed Heather by the hair and threw her back into the ring, grabbed a table put it on her, and went up to the top turnbuckle and attempted a Swanton Bomb but Heather rolled out of the way as the crowd started to boo and Heather nailed Dawn with the "Queen Bee's Sting" onto the broken glass.

"We might have a new TDW Women's Champion." Edge said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Dawn barely got her shoulder up in time as the crowd cheered like crazy.

"YES!" The crowd chanted before they resumed chanting but this time they chanted "THIS MATCH RULES!" and "THIS IS AWESOME!" as Edge and Joey Styles were in shock and awe.

"Good God, Dawn and Heather are still in this extremely dangerous match…for the TDW Women's Championship in New York City, at Madison Square Garden, and this is a classic." Edge said as Heather attempted it again but Dawn nailed a Twist of Fate onto Heather.

"TWIST OF FATE! TWIST OF FATE! BY DAWN!" Edge screamed out as Dawn grabbed a ladder, and a glass table wrapped in Barbed Wire, and placed Heather in it as Dawn climbed up to the top of the ladder which was 35 feet up.

"Dawn…be careful, don't you do this, think about your family." Joey Styles said as she jumped off of the ladder and nailed Heather through the glass and barbed wire wrapped table as the crowd went crazy.

"SWANTON THROUGH THE GLASS AND BARBED WIRE TABLE! DAWN GOES FOR THE COVER!" Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Dawn won the match and the crowd cheered and then applauded both competitors.

"Here is your winner, and still the TDW Women's Champion, Dawn "The Moonchild" Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as Dawn pulled Heather up for a handshake, but Heather walked away showing absolute no respect at all as the crowd started to boo her once again.

"Can you believe the lack of respect shown by Heather after one of the most brutally violent and greatest matches in the history of Total Drama Wrestling?" Joey Styles said in shock.

"It's tradition of the heel to do that but to be honest for once, I am mad about that." Edge said as Daniel King appeared on the Titan Tron.

"That was an awesome match girls, and at Fall-Brawl, you two are going to face each other again for the TDW Women's Championship." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"I gotta feeling that this feud is not over just yet." Daniel said as the Titan Tron cut off.

"Wow, a rematch at Fall Brawl and coming up next we have Geoff and Brody going up against Harold and Cody for the TDW Tag Team Titles, coming up next." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

 **WOW! JUST WOW! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Surfers vs The Drama Brothers

The Surfers vs. Harold and Cody

 **Disclaimer: This match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship**

 **P.S. The Guerillas of Destiny lost the IWGP Tag Titles to Tencozy at Wrestle Kingdom 11, who also lost the belts to War Machine at Sakura Genesis on April 9th so this changes a lot of things for the TDW vs. NJPW Super-Show.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Welcome back, this is TDW's Barely Legal…the next time we are on Pay-Per-View is Fall Brawl and we will be going to the Mercedes-Benz Arena on Berlin, Germany as it is Total Drama Wrestling's first time ever going to Europe." Edge said to the camera.

"Germany is going to experience the greatest wrestling in the world." Joey Styles said to Edge.

"Coming up, in just a minute is The Surfers defending their TDW Tag Team Titles, against Harold and Cody in a traditional tag team match." Edge said as the bell rang and the camera went to the ring as Justin Roberts was back in the ring.

"The following contest is a tag team match, set for one-fall and it's for the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd cheered, and "Born to Win" by Munity began to play as Cody and Harold came out to cheers.

"Introducing first, the challengers...representing The Drama Brothers, at a combined weight of 393 Pounds, Cody Anderson, and Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring and the crowd kept on cheering until the cheering and the music died down as "Bonfire" by Knife Party began to play as Geoff and Brody came out sporting respective New York Sport jerseys, Geoff sported New York Rangers Jersey while Brody sported a New York Knicks Jersey as their attire were in theme with their teams and the crowd popped.

"And their opponents...at a combined weight of 506 Pounds, they are the current TDW Tag Team Champions, Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp...The Surfers!" Justin Riberts announced as they took off their jerseys exposing their abs.

"This tag team title match is about to begin." Edge said as Geoff and Cody shook hands and the referee signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell and he did and the bell rang and the match was underway.

"Here we go and this championship match is underway." Joey Styles said as Geoff and Cody grappled for the early advantage and Geoff won the advantage and nailed him with a takedown and nailed several elbows to Cody's chest before Cody kicked him in the head and got himself up, and Cody nailed a DDT and then he nailed a standing moonsault but Geoff countered with knees to the gut.

"Geoff and Cody had history fighting over the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, once with Cody even winning the TDW World Championship back at Canadian Stampede." Edge said doing commentary.

"But that was then, this is now." Joey Styles said as Cody then attempted to nail another DDT but Geoff countered with a Spinebuster and tagged in Brody as he began nailing rights to Cody's back, until Cody fought back with two forearms and he tagged in Harold who nailed a diving Crossbody and even a Hurricanrana DDT and the crowd was impressed.

"Harold is on fire so far." Joey Styles said as Harold went to the top rope.

"Harold is up on the top what's he going to do?" Joey Styles said as Harold tries to go for a diving headbutt but Brody nails a Spear and the crowd went crazy.

"WOW! What a spear by Brody! Goes for the cover!" Edge said as Brody pinned Harold and the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Cody broke up the pin by doing a Frog Splash and landing on top of Brody and the crowd cheered.

"Wow! Cody broke up the pin going from the top down to Brody and that might not have been it, but it certainly done the damage." Edge said as Harold did a inside cradle pin on Brody.

"INSIDE CRADLE!" Joey shouted as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Brody powered out like he was Hulk Hogan and tagged in Geoff as the crowd roared like crazy.

"HERE COMES GEOFF! FORMER TWO TIME TDW WORLD CHAMPION, AND CURRENT TWO TIME TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPION GEOFF MICHAELS IS BACK IN THIS MATCH!" Joey Styles screamed out and nailed several signature moves like his Spinebuster and even went up top and nailed a diving elbow drop as Geoff was setting up for their finisher and he threw HArold to the corner as he and Brody nailed their finisher called "Cowabunga Dudes" while Geoff nailed the corkscrew neckbreaker, and Brody had Harold on his shoulders and Brody pinned Harold.

"COWABUNGA DUDES BY THE SURFERS ONTO HAROLD!" Joey Styles said as the red began to count.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted and The Surfers retained their tag team gold.

"Your winners and still the TDW Tag Team Champions, The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Cody, Harold, and The Surfers shook hands before Daniel King was at the ramp.

"Gentlemen, that was a good match, and I want to make an announcement for our go-home show before we go to Tokyo Dome, next week when we return to the TDW Arena...Geoff and Brody will defend their Tag Team Gold once more but this time it's against these two men." Daniel said as he pointed and the front of the ramp where the curtain was at and came out Tama Tonga, Tanga Roa, along with Tonga Fifita who was known as Meng, or Haku or even King Haku as the crowd marked out like mad.

"MY GOD! THE GUERILLAS OF DESTINY! WITH THEIR FATHER! TONGA FIFITA!" Joey Styles screamed in shock.

"Joey, this is crazy." Edge said as he was surprised.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd kept on chanting as they were still going nuts.

"Wow, Surfers, do you have a partner?" Daniel asked them.

"No, we decided to go at it three on two." Geoff answered Daniel as the crowd cheered.

"Oh My God! The Guerillas of Destiny vs. The Surfers, for the TDW Titles!" Joey Styles said as he was stoked.

"We will be back with Sky and Jasmine, going up against The Popular Girls aka Taylor and Josee." Edge said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. Female Dream Team vs Taylor and Josee

The Female Dream Team vs. The Popular Girls

 **Disclaimer: This match is our co-main event of "Barely Legal" as The Female Dream Team Face off against The Popular Girls for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship. ENJOY!**

The crowd was still excited from the incredible matches we've had so far tonight but there's more.

"Welcome back, as we have our co-main event where The Female Dream Team are defending their newly won TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against Taylor and Josee representing the Popular Girls as we go to the ring." Joey Styles said as the bell sounded.

"This co-main event is a women's tag team match set for one-fall, and it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "Not Enough For Me" by Jim Johnston began to play as Josee and Taylor came out and the crowd gave the two girls loud boos.

"Here come the challengers for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship, Taylor and Josee representing The Popular Girls." Joey Styles said as the crowd kept booing away.

"Introducing first, the challengers...representing The Popular Girls, they are Taylor and Josee!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring and the crowd kept booing the two women.

"You can't wrestle." The crowd chanted at the two women.

"Ouch! Those fans are harsh." Edge said as the music stopped and thew crowd kept chanting for another minute until "Roar" by Katy Perry played as Jasmine and Sky came out to loud cheers.

"And their opponents, they are the new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions, they are Jasmine and Sky...The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as Jasmine and Sky got into the ring as Josee and Taylor ran towards Sky and Jasmine and began to attack them as the music stopped and the bell sounded as Jasmine and Taylor began the match for their respective teams.

"This championship match is under-way, as Jasmine the seven foot 1 inch tall outback goes against Taylor in this tag team championship match." Joey Styles said before Jasmine nailed a Back Body Drop to Taylor, then she nailed several belly-to-back suplexes before she tagged in Sky and she began a knee drop before Taylor crawled herself to her corner and she tagged in Josee as they began brawling like crazy and the crowd went wild.

"Josee and Sky are delivering hits and punches to each other like crazy." Edge said and Josee nailed a norhtern light suplex with a bridge.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Jasmine stomped on her chest to break up the pin count.

"That might have been the only chance The Popular Girls have all night to win the match and the belt and here comes Taylor." Edge said as Taylor was running towards Jasmine trying to nail a Clothesline but Jasmine countered with a Bicyle Kick and threw her out of the ring as Jasmine nailed a Chokeslam to Josee.

"Jasmine nails the Chokeslam and Sky's up on top." Joey Styles said as Sky nailed "Sky Dive" onto Josee.

"There's the cover." Edge said as the referee began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted and The Female Dream Team destroyed Josee and Taylor with a dominating win.

"Here is your winner, and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champion, The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"We'll be back with Hiroshi Tanahashi, Alejandro, and the TDW World Champion in a triple threat match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, and the wedding of Gwen and Trent!" Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

 **I sincerely apologize, if this match was crummy.**

 **READ AND REVIEW AS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TDW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AND GWEN AND TRENT'S WEDDING WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL!**


	8. TDW World Title Match and Wedding

DJ vs. Alejandro vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Gwen and Trent's Wedding.

 **Disclaimer: This is the main event of TDW's Barely Legal, it'll also include Gwen and Trent's Wedding as DJ defends the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Alejandro Burromuerto and Hiroshi Tanahashi in a Triple Threat Match. ENJOY!**

"TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as they were excited for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship Match that was about to happen as a man stepped in at Ringside at the announcers table to help Edge and Joey Styles call the main event.

"Welcome back to TDW's Barely Legal as we get set for our main event but before we start, it pains me to say that I am stepping down but not before I welcome my new successor in Mauro Ranallo." Edge said as he and Mauro shook hands as Edge left the announcer's table.

"Thank you Edge, and Joey it's a pleasure calling the main event of Barely Legal." Mauro said to Joey.

"Thanks Mauro and let's get the main event underway." Joey said as the bell sounded.

"This is the main event of TDW's Barely Legal!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd started to form cheers.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match set for one-fall and it's for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared with loud cheers.

"Yes! A sold out crowd at Madison Square Garden as the attendence is 21,902 fans packed the worlds most famous arena..." Mauro Ranallo said before "Love & Energy" by Yonosuke Kitamura started to play as Hiroshi Tanahashi came out to cheers as he was sporting white and red trunks with knee pads and boots in the same color.

"Introducing the challengers first, from Ogaki, Gifu, Japan...weighing in at 227 Pounds, he is a former 7 Time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, a former two time IWGP Tag Team Champion, a two time G1 Climax winner, and a former two time New Japan Cup Winner...he is "100 Nen ni 1-ri no Itsuzai" Hiroshi Tanahashi!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared even louder as streamers started to be thrown at the ring as he received a heroes welcome.

"That name "100 Nen ni 1-ri no Itsuzai" it's translated as "Once in a Century Talent" and that man is exactly that...one of the most talented wrestlers to ever grace the squared circle, there is no doubt that American Fans are excited to see him in the US for the very first time." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey Styles.

"Tanahashi!" The crowd chanted like crazy untl the music and chanting stopped.

"The next challenger is one of the most evil..." Joey Styles said as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played and Alejandro walked out to loud boos from the New York City crowd.

"One of the most evil competitors in Total Drama History, as he looks to regain the belt tonight." Joey Styles said as Alejandro looked at the crowd with a smirk on his face.

"From Barcelona, Spain...weighing in at 225 Pounds, he's the second challneger...he is the former TDW World Champion, and a former TDW Tag Team Champion, Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced as he walked into the ring and threw the streamers away like they were garbage as the heat from the fans just got even hotter as they kept booing and booing away.

"Go away!" The crowd chanted at Alejandro and he ignored the chants and just kept destroying the streamers and throwing them away until the music stopped but the booing and loud chants kept coming until they finally died down as "Gin & Juice" by Snoop Dogg started to play and DJ came out with a very special surprise guest as the crowd popped as it was Snoop Dogg, who was performing the song.

"WHAT?! SNOOP DOGG IS HERE?!" Mauro Ranallo shouted in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! SNOOP DOGG ONE OF THE BAD BOYS OF HIP-HOP IS AT BARELY LEGAL! REPRESENTING THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Joey Styles screamed out in shock.

"Their opponent...from Kingston, Jamaica...weighing in at 310 Pounds he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion, he is Devon Joseph also known as DJ!" Justin Roberts announced as Snoop Dogg kept rapping until the music stopped and DJ got into the ring as the crowd kept on cheering but they were energetic.

"DJ!" The crowd chanted as the referee raised his title belt up high before he gave it to the ring announcer and the referee signaled the timekeeper to start the match and the bell sounded, thus the match started and the three men started to brawl with each other.

"Here we go our main event is underway a triple threat match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as Alejandro, DJ, and Hiroshi Tanahashi face off in a brawl to kick it off." Mauro Ranallo said before DJ nailed clotheslines to Alejandro and Hiroshi for over a minute before Alejandro and DJ began fighting and brawling away as Hiroshi nailed a kick to Al's head before DJ nailed a belly-to-belly onto Hiroshi Tanahashi and DJ nailed a Big Boot to Alejandro's face.

"BIG BOOT TO ALEJANDRO'S FACE GOES FOR THE COVER EARLY!" Joey Styles said before the ref begins to count.

"1..." The ref counted before Alejandro got his shoulders up and began punching over DJ's face until Alejandro nailed a knee drop to his face and he was about to nail a neckbreaker but Hiroshi came up from behind and nailed a Straight Jacket Suplex to Alejandro as he nailed a Sling Blade to DJ as the crowd was pumped now.

"Hiroshi Tanahashi is on fire! A Straight Jacket Suplex to Alejandro! and a Sling Blade to DJ! as he goes to the top turnbuckle and is about to nail High Fly Flow!" Mauro Ranallo said as "High Fly Flow" was a Frog Splash.

"It's a Frog Splash and we might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Joey Styles said as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as the count was stopped as DJ powered out and began nailing shoulder tackles to Hiroshi repeatedly and nailed another Big Boot, and now he was setting up for the chokeslam.

"DJ powered out and is back with vengeance on his mind!" Mauro Ranallo said as he nailed it to Hiroshi Tanahashi before he could pin him, Alejandro nailed DJ in the groin not once, not twice, but three times and the crowd reacted badly to that and Alejandro naled "El Santo Grail" onto DJ.

"Alejandro could win the TDW World Cheavyweight Championship for the second time!" Mauro Ranallo said as the referee began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted and DJ kicked out and sat up but not before Alejandro kicked him in the head with a roundhouse kick before Alejandro pinned him once again.

"Cover by Alejandro again!" Joey Styles said as the referee restarted to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as DJ powered out once more and the crowd was in shock.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo said in shock.

"OH MY GOD! HOW CAN HE KICK OUT?!" Joey Styles said as Alejandro was mad as he finally grabbed a steel chair and used it on DJ's back and head but it had little effect as DJ nailed another Big Boot, and he was about to go for the win this time as Duncan, Lightning, Chris McLean, Jacques, Blaineley, and Heather who recovered miraculously came down to the ring to start a beat-down on DJ as the crowd began to boo them loudly.

"What is this?! Heather who had a extremely violent Cage of Death Match for the TDW Women's Title earlier in the evening is fine and we're shocked by it!" Mauro Ranallo said as Duncan, Lightning, Chris, and Jacques began beating the hell out of DJ while Blaineley and Heather got Alejandro up and helped him recover while Hiroshi was still down and out completely unaware of what was going on as DJ nailed Alejandro with a big boot and grabbed a glass table and the crowd went nuts.

"Oh My Goodness, DJ has a glass table set up as he has Alejandro who is out cold." Mauro Ranallo said as DJ attempted the chokeslam but Alejandro countered with a tilt-a-whirl DDT through the Glass Table as it broke and the crowd went wild.

"MAMMA MIA! DJ'S FACE IS A CRIMSON MASK!" Mauro Ranallo screamed out as DJ's face was bloodied up, while Alejandro who was wickedly smiling away dragging himself to the cover.

"We might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Joey Styles said as Alejandro pinned DJ and the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Hiroshi Tanahashi broke up the pin-fall with "High Fly Now" which was a Frog Splash and the crowd cheered.

"WHAT?! WHERE IN THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Joey Styles shouted out as Hiroshi Tanahashi was down and out as Alejandro was fuming angry but there was nothing he can do about it because DJ got back up and nailed a double chokeslam to Al and Hiroshi.

"Double Chokeslam by DJ!" Mauro Ranallo said as the referee began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted and DJ won the match as the crowd roared with loud cheers.

"DJ retains the TDW World Heavyweight Championship under tough competition from Alejandro and Hiroshi Tanahashi." Joey Styles said.

"Your winner, and still the TDW World Heavyweight Champion, DJ!" Justin Roberts announced and DJ left the ring immediately to get ready for the wedding.

"While we get everything set-up for Gwen and Trent's wedding, we will interview some of tonight's competitors that won and lost their matches." Joey Styles said as the camera was backstage with Funaki and Courtney who won against Katie.

"Funaki here with one of the winners of tonight's matches, Courtney Lopez, who destroyed Katie Crowns and do you have anywords about Gwen and Trent's wedding?" Funaki asked.

"Absolutely, she's my best friend...and I support them getting married, I wish Gwen the best of luck in marriage." Courtney said to Funaki.

"Well Courtney do you know who is the maid of honor?" Funaki asked her.

"It was a tough call, because I didn't want to make Gwen mad but the Maid of Honor is LeShawna while myself, Bridgette, Lindsay, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, Zoey, and Marley." Courtney said as he crowd cheered.

"Do you know who the best man is?" Funaki asked her.

"Trent's best man is his father, while the Groomsmen are Justin, Harold, Cody, DJ, Geoff, and Owen." Courtney said as the crowd popped as well.

"I just received word that the ring is wedding ready, and everything is ready." Funaki said as Courtney left.

"Mauro, Joey, back to you!" Funaki said as the camera went back to the ringside area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are about to witness the first wedding in the history of Total Drama Wrestling as everyone in the TDW Roster is in their seats as the families of both Gwen and Trent, this isn't part of the storyline everyone, this is real folks, it's time for Gwen and Trent to get married." Mauro said as everyone was in their seats and the wedding was about to begin with the Bridesmaids arriving first as "Air on the G String" by Johann Sebastian Bachh began to play.

"Please welcome the Maid of Honor first...LeShawna Owens!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd in Madison Square Garden cheered while the wedding audience sat in silence.

"Please welcome the bridesmaids, Bridgette Thompson, Zoey Brown, Courtney Lopez, Lindsay Mills, Marley Wilson, Pixie Corpse Baldwin, and Marilyn Mitchell!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for the bridesmaids as the wedding audience sat in silence again before The Best Man and the Groomsmen are walking down the aisle.

"Please welcome, the best man, Trent's father...Roger Hart, followed by the groomsmen, Justin Morrison, Cody Anderson, Harold McGrady, Geoff Michaels, Owen Chambers, and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion...DJ!" Justin Roberts announced as the flower girls arrived and put flowers down and "This Love" by Maroon Five played as Trent arived sporting a classy white tuxedo and a top hat sporting his TDW Intercontinental Championship Belt on his shoulders as the crowd roared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the Groom...the TDW intercontinental Champion, Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as he got to the altar and then Gwen arrived wearing a classy white wedding gown as "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri began to play and her dad Eric White accompanied her down the aisle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the bride...accompanied by her Father Eric, she is Gwen White!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and she finally got to the alter and the ceremony was about to start.

"We are gathered today to unite these two people in holy matrimony, before we wed these two...does anyone have anything to say, speak now or forever hold your peace." The male priest said as nobody said a thing.

"Hvae you two written your own vows?" The priest asked.

"Yes." Gwen and Trent answered.

"Gwen, you start first." The priest told him.

"I Gwendolyn Abigail White, take you Trent Alexander Hart to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Trent Alexander Hart, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife." Gwen stated in her vow as everyone applauded Gwen for her amazing vow.

"Trent Hart, it's your turn." The priest said to him.

"I love you, Gwen White, and I know that God has ordained this love. Because of this I desire to be your husband. Together we will be vessels for His service in accordance with His plan, so that in all areas of our life Christ will have the pre-eminence. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love, guide, and protect you as Christ does His Church, and as long as we both are alive. According to Ephesians 5 and with His enabling power, I promise to endeavor to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one." Trent said his vows as everyone applauded him as Todd presented the priest with the rings as Todd who was Gwen's brother was the ring bearer.

"Now, it's time for the exchanging of the rings." The priest said to Gwen and Trent.

"Gwen White, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Trent said to her.

"Trent Hart, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in his sight we shall be one." Gwen said to him as they exchanged their wedding rings.

"Trent, do you take Gwen as your lawfully wedded wife to love, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health, to have and cherish for as long as you both live?" The priest asked Trent.

"I do." Trent answered as the audience in the arena cheered for five seconds before everyone got quiet.

"Gwen, do you take Trent as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked her as Gwen formed some tears in her eyes.

"I do." Gwen answered as the arena audience cheered once more for a few seconds.

"Now then, by the power invested in me...by the State of New York, the United States of America, and everywhere else...I pronounce you two to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Trent and Gwen did so as the crowd roared as the wedding audience gave Gwen and Trent a standing ovation.

"What a ceremony!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"Congratulations to Gwen and Trent for getting married!" Joey Styles said to the Camera.

"We will see you this upcoming Friday with great action and the TDW Tag Titles on the line when the Surfers face off against The Guerillas of Destinity and Tonga Fifita in a Three on Two Handicap Match for the belts, now see you all next Friday!" Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A WEDDING! WHAT A BARELY LEGAL!**

 **HERE ARE THE MATCHES FOR NEXT WEEK'S SHOW BEFORE WE GO TO TDW VS. NJPW.**

 **1\. Heather vs. Bridgette (#1 Contender's Match for the TDW Women's Championship at Fall Brawl)**

 **2\. Cody and Harold vs. Scott and Topher (#1 Contender's Match for the TDW Tag team Titles at Fall Brawl**

 **3\. MacArthur and Sanders vs. Blaineley and Taylor (#1 Contender's Match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship at Fall Brawl)**

 **4\. Lightning vs. Dave (#1 Contender's Match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship at Fall Brawl)**

 **5\. Alejandro vs. Mike vs. Tyler (#1 Contender's Three Way Dance for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Fall Brawl)**

 **6\. Dawn, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra vs. Jo, Josee, Jen and Eva (8-Woman Tag Match)**

 **7\. The Surfers vs. The Guerrillas of Destiny and Tonga Fifita (3 on 2 Handicap Match for the TDW Tag Team Titles)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
